


Legend of Velvet: Four Minccino

by dreamycarnival



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Crossover, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Doppelganger, During Canon, Evil Twins, Eye Trauma, Forced Eye Contact, Gaslighting, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pokéhumans, Recasting, also shadow is more bad now lmao, kinda.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamycarnival/pseuds/dreamycarnival
Summary: Velvet Clotilde is a plucky (and not very bright) girl bent on beating Link at... pretty much anything. But when a humilation attempt goes wrong, she ends up with the legendary Four Sword... and split into four personality fragments! To make matters worse, the forces of evil that the sword was housing are now free. It won't be easy saving the world, especially when your fellow Velvets refuse to listen!
Kudos: 2





	1. CONTENT WARNING

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**  
Four Minccino is a rather dark fic that should be approached with caution. This story is not reccomended for children or the faint-hearted.

It contains the following themes:

~Violence

~Mentions of a genocide

~Nonconsensual advances

~An abusive relationship between two characters

~Emotional trauma

~Mentions of alcohol and being drunk

~Some strong swearing

The story is reccomended for readers who are 16+. 

Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and the Minccino species belongs to GAME FREAK/The Pokemon Company. This is a fan project with no intention of profit.

This is a story being moved over from Wattpad. Fret not about permissions- I am the author of both versions. There may be minor changes to the dialogue here and there, but nothing major will occur.

Discretion is now over. You may proceed with the story.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the Four Sword.

_Many eons ago, there was a wind_ _mage named Vaati._

_He spread havoc and horror across all of Hyrule, such as destroying towns and kidnapping maidens he took a fancy to. Many have tried to defeat the terrible demon, but he, in turn, vanquished them instead._

_When all hope seemed lost, a young man carrying a sword arrived at Vaati's palace, which lay in the heavens._

_"I have come to end you, wind mage."_

_"And can you, foolish boy? Many have come to me claiming the same thing, but I have slain them all! Taking care of you would be child's play!"_

_The man drew his sword, which magically split him into four copies._

_The four-who-were-one worked together to destroy the demon and his reign of terror, sealing him in the sword for all time._

_The people of Hyrule were grateful for the man granting them peace. They built a sanctuary for his sword, which they placed in. Today, it is now known as the Four Sword._

_Many years passed..._

_It's been a millennium since the incident. Everything is now peaceful._

_But all of that is about to change..._


	3. I want to become the Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet challenges Link to a sword fight. It goes about as well as you think.

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

**_The Journey Begins_ **

_The scenery is a calm, grassy area. The wind is blowing gently, the birds are tweeting happily, and a crystal-blue sky shapes the world. It appears to be a lovely da-_

**Velvet:** AAAAAAH! WHERE'S THAT LINK?!?

_Oh? Looks like someone isn't happy._

_A short-tempered brunette in a dark green men's tunic stands around angrily. Seems like she's waiting for someone._

**Velvet:** What's taking him so long?! _(tapping her foot impatiently)_ Doesn't that guy know that making a girl wait is considered rude?

 **???:** For Hylia's sake, Velvet. It's only been a few candle drips by now.

 **Velvet:**!

_Now a young man in green arrives on the scene, ending Velvet's temper tantrum immediately._

**Velvet:** Link? Where have you been?

 **Link:** I was out there fighting a giant alien planning to conquer our kingdom, and a prophecy says I'm its slayer.

 **Velvet:** Really?

 **Link:** Of COURSE not, doofus! Lanayru Town is a long walk from Castle Town, y'know! Anyway, what're you looking for? No, no, wait. Lemme guess-

 **Velvet** : _(Pointing feverishly)_ IIIIIIIIIIII... AM CHALLENGING YOU!

 **Link:** KNEW IT. Seriously, what is with you and your obsession to "beat me at something"?

 **Velvet:** 'Cuz I'm your rival! If I don't beat you, I'll never become the strongest!

 **Link:** You even challenged me to a "who can stare at a tree the longest" contest. What does that have to do with being "the strongest"?

 **Velvet:**...Well, uh, this time! I'm gonna beat you at a swordfight!!

 **Link:** Now that's more like it! ...Wait a minute. When did you even learn how to _use_ a sword?

 **Velvet:** _(puffing with pride)_ I don't need to learn, 'cuz I'm so cool that I already know how to.

 **Link:** _(rolls his eyes)_ Uh-huh. Sure. I'm assuming you're also so cool that you already have a sword on you.

 **Velvet:**...

_Velvet pats herself down, searching for a sword she can use. No luck._

**Velvet:** Huh! It appears that I... do not have a sword!

 **Link:** _(flatly)_ Why am I not surprised. Ah, whatever. Let's head over to the castle's training area. We can spar over there.

 **Velvet:** Alright!

~~~~

_They arrive at Hyrule Castle's training area, a small, grassy area filled with hassled dummies who took hard blows._

**Velvet:** Goody! Your day of reckoning will come soon, Link!

 **Link:** Here, take this wooden sword. If I give you a real one, they'll yell at me.

_You got the Wooden Sword! It's useless, but hey, it's pretty cool-looking, right?_

**Link:** Now, then... ( _draws out his sword)_ I'll be sure not to lose!

 **Velvet:** Heh, I don't think so!

_The two fight quickly with grace and ease._

_Well, only Link, anyway. Velvet's incredibly choppy with her moves, leaving many openings for the boy._

_3 minutes later, the brunette's sword in now...a wooden stick._

**Link:** ( _sheathing his sword)_ Well, looks like I've won. ...AGAIN. Can we _please_ stop with the constant challenges?

 **Velvet:** _(faltering)_ But... I...

_Velvet suddenly goes berserk with anger._

**Velvet:** NO FAIR!! THAT WAS JUST PLAIN CHEATING!! REMATCH!!!

 **Link:** Who said I was cheating? You've probably never fought with a sword until today! Anyway, I better get going now. Zelda told me she wanted to see me.

_Link departs the training area, leaving behind a furious Velvet._

**Velvet:** YOU GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

 **Link:** _(from far away)_ Yes you are. Why don't you go home?

 **Velvet:** Why, you... I SWEAR TO THE GODDESSES OF HYRULE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONE DAY!!!

_Link's too far away to care._

**Velvet:** Ugh!!! ( _Flops to the ground, pouting)_ How come thatguyalways beats me? It'snotfair!

_Suddenly, Velvet gets a sneaky idea._

**Velvet:** Hey... I know. He likes the princess, right? I wonder what happens if I manage to embarrass him in front of her? It's perfect!! ( _Grinning evilly)_ I'll get my revenge! Just you wait, Link, you'll soon know that you never turn down a challenge from ME, Velvet Clotilde! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

_Velvet runs off into the castle, in hopes of initiating her "brilliant" plan._


	4. What a weird conversation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet goes into the castle in an attempt to humiliate Link.

_After wandering about in the castle, trying not to get caught..._

**Velvet** : That was close... I almost got spotted!

_She leans in to eavesdrop on a conversation Zelda and Link are having._

**Velvet** : _(I'm gonna wait until they're done talking. Mom always said it's rude to interrupt conversations! So, I'm going to politely humiliate him, yeah!)_

 **Woman in Blue** : Excuse me...

 **Velvet** : _(Turns around)_ Wha?

_A woman all clad in blue is right next to her, gesturing to make way for her._

**Velvet** : Oh, uh, sorry. Go right ahead.

 **Woman in Yellow** : Do pardon me.

 **Velvet** : E-eh? Sure...

_A whole crowd of women wearing one single color suddenly appear, excusing themselves politely, but unfortunately trampling poor Velvet. When the stampede ceases, our heroine is found frazzled._

**Velvet** : Geez! I almost died there... If those ladies are there, then I can't pull off my super awesome scheme. Maybe I'll just go home and-

_Velvet catches a word of the conversation._

**???:** The preparations are now complete, Your Highness.

 **???:** Excellent. Please meet us there.

 **???:** Zelda? Where are we going?

 **???:** We are headed towards the Four Sword's seal. Come with us, in case something happens.

 **Velvet** : Eh? Four Sword? That sounds like some kind of super duper legendary weapon.

_Suddenly, an idea pops into Velvet's head!_

**Velvet** : With a super duper legendary weapon, I have all the advantages I want! 'Cuz it's all powerful and stuff. I'll finally beat my idol and truly become the strongest!

_She eagerly runs into the throne room._

**Velvet** : HOLD ON!

 **Link** : V-Velvet?!

 **Zelda** : Hm?

 **Velvet** : I wanna go too! Take me to the seal!

 **Link** : Now wait just a second there! We can't just let you waltz in a place like that!

 **Velvet** : Whaddya mean? It's just some slab holding a super duper awesome sword! How bad can it be?

 **Zelda** : Well, you see... it's more than just " some slab holding a super duper awesome sword". It's a powerful weapon. It can cause disaster if in the wrong hands.

 **Velvet** : Hey, I'm not the wrong hands. I'm totally the right hands, if you ask me!

 **Link** : And do you plan to do with the Four Sword?

 **Velvet:** _(triumphantly)_ To beat you, of course!

 **Link:** _(irritated)_ Velvet, the Four Sword is a legendary artifact. It's not a stupid toy for you to wave around and call yourself "the best hero" with!

 **Zelda** : Settle down, you two! Perhaps we can reach a compromise...

 **Velvet** : I challenge him to a rock paper scissors fight!!

 **Link** : Okay, fine! If it makes you shut up!

 **Both** : ON THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!!

_Link chooses paper, and Velvet chooses rock. It's clear who's the winner here._

**Velvet** : Gh! S-second time today?!

 **Link** : Alrighty then. Since I'm the winner, I'll decide the outcome. Velvet, you're going home.

 **Velvet** : B... B-BUT THAT'S NOT FA-

 **Link** : _Now is not the time for you to throw a fit._

 **Velvet** : ...

 **Link** : Now, please, head home. I can't deal with anymore headaches from you today.

 **Zelda:** Link, be nice...

 **Link:** But you don't get it! She's so... stubborn!

_Link and Zelda exit the scene, talking about Velvet. She sadly sinks to the floor._

**Velvet** : Ahhh, two losses in a day? _(sigh...)_ This bites. Maybe I will go home...

_As Velvet makes her way down to the door sadly, she hears a scream!_

**Velvet** : ?! What was that?

_Velvet rushes to the sound of the scream, frantically searching for the Four Sword seal._

**Link** : _ZELDA!_

 **Velvet** : Wait! Wait! I'm gonna help everybod-

_A portal suddenly appears in front of our heroine._

**Velvet** : Where did that come from?!!

_She tries to immediately run away, but the portal proves too strong. It swallows her whole, her screams fading into silence._


End file.
